User blog:Mcdamon23/Franziska Von Karma vs Excalibur - Epic Rap Battles of Ace Attorney vs History: April fools edition.
It's April fools day again and so I thought why not do something for it. Instead of doing a joke battle though I'm gonna do something that really puts the word fool in April fools day. Prosucutor, Franziska Von Karma against Soul Eater character Excalibur, a battle of people with big egos that love to overuse the word fool. One got a weapon, the other is a weapon. Both shall hurt you. It's something Neo wanted, so might as well do it. As said before this isn't a joke battle, but it also not something I took really serious. It's simply somthing quick and fun that I only took about a day to write for and one day of looking up what Excalibur is since I know nothing of him. Really, if you expected some super deep writing out of this match-up, why? A more serious battle with Franziska is still planned for later on. Didn't got a cover with the logo on it so I'm using this one made by Element instead. Not much else to say, just enjoy this foolery. battle Epic rap battles of Ace Attorney vs History Excalibur vs Franziska Von Karma begin: Franziska Von Karma: It’s truly april fools. Must be that Neo fool’s idea for it’s bull. This Snivy looking fool fools his way into one whose fire fuel. Perfect in every way, both mind and looks, but won’t let fools drool. I’ll whip said fools down. then whip some more till they see dual. You fool got sneezing fits, but no laughing fits. I still sit on my stool. Bad comic fooliefs sing the worst looney tunes. Stinks like pepe le pew. Your foolish legion don’t be fools. Germany locks fools like Charles De gaulle. Enough with this fool. Time with you eats my soul more than others could. Excalibur: What foolery is this? shouldn’t this fool still be stuck at school. Fools stand behind a court table, one behind the round table rule. Yes, I am said legend, you fool. King Arthur old crowning jewel. Feel quite the fool, yet. Foolishly fooling decades old guards. How cruel. Top hat and cane, I’m class. foolish prosecutor looks as nice as Zuul. I got no time for foolish sheeps to her fool dad. shaved of all her wool. It’s your turn fool, but who needs a second foolish verse from the mule? I object now listen well as I go and sing my song , you f-OOF Franziska Von Karma: Enough of your foolish foolishness, your objection’s overruled. Can this weapon transform in less a fool? Or must I drown the fool in a pool? Now stay put, fool. Your foolish madness lengths shall be whipped in this duel. The German Meister already got her tool to tool this foolish tool. Excalibur: Ha, I laugh at you fool as I drink my tea. No sugar, I’m already cool. You fool, you be down before my tea’s up and the cup ain’t half full. Foolish Dominatrix use your whip, I only need a mere trigger pull. Shoot A fool in her foolish arm, leave her like father fool with the ghouls. who fools? whose fool? you fool! Epic Rap Battles of Foolishly foolish fools 'Poll' which fools better? Foolishly foolish fool You fool! Hints DSizhXuXkAA7GTw.jpg youFool.jpg Category:Blog posts